Potter VS Malfoy
by TheNerdette
Summary: Alice 'Maple' Potter starts her first year at Hogwarts, but now without meeting Rosto Malfoy on the way. The two become somewhat enemies and play harmless pranks. But as the years go by...feelings change don't they? OC Potter x OC Malfoy My First FanFic!


Ever since Alice "Maple" Potter could remember was being raised her grandfather Albus's stories of her most famous ancestor, The Great Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived, The One who Defeated You-Know-Who. Whatever titles Harry had when he was growing up. Maple heard all the stories.

However, there was one story that always excited her no matter how many times it was told. The rivalry between The Potter and Malfoys. When Harry's and Draco's children where sent to Hogwarts they always were against each other but somehow became friends in the end. Or they became the worst enemies and even try to ruin one another lives.

Maple loved them all. Now Maple is starting her first year at Hogwarts. With all the excitement of going to Diagon Alley for the first time, wondering what house she might be sorted into and getting for a new adventure, she has forgotten that a Malfoy is also starting his first year at Hogwarts also.

...

Alice 'Maple' Potter woke up earlier than the sun to hear her mother rapping on the door.

"Maple, sweetheart. It's time to get up." Mrs. Potter said sweetly.

Maple grumbled and rolled her head into the pillow grumbling more. "...Five...more..minutes...please.." Her mother opened the door and pulled the covers off of her daughter.

"Up. Now." She hissed, watching Maple curl up into a ball.

"But mum...please..?"

"C'mon get up! This is the first day you'll be apart from me and..and your father." Mrs. Potter choked down a sob and slowly covered her eyes, crying softly. 'My..my baby is growing up to fast...going off to Hogwarts..."

Maple sat up on her bed and got off giving her mother a hug. "Now, Mum I'll be back for Christmas...maybe, but then I'll be sure to be home on Spring break!" Mrs. Potter pulled her closer and cried loudly. "Uh...Mum? Mum, you're...choking..ME!"

Suddenly a loud _boom! _echoed upstairs, shaking the house slightly and making Mrs. Potter let go of Maple.

"Oi! Dad? Did you just blow up the stove again?" a male voice shouted. Mrs. Potter stormed downstairs, Maple following her. From the kitchen a cloud of black smoke was rising up from the gas stove. Next to it, Maple's Grandfather, Albus Potter was holding his wand in one hand and a frying pan that large hole in the middle of it. His face, glasses and chest was covered in a thin layer of black smoke. Claude Potter was trying fan out the smoke with his hand outside of a window, his front body also covered in soot.

"Uh..Edith, my sweet daughter in law, this isn't what it-" Albus stammered and giving a weak smile. Edith Potter crossed her arms, giving him a cold stare that made him stop. She turned to her husband and walking slowly up to him.

"Claude? What did I tell you about _your _Father poking around in _my_ kitchen?" Edith said as she moved closer to him.

Claude back up a little bit and nervously smiled at her. "Uh. W-well you see. Dad wanted to cook up Maple his famous Chocolate Frog Pancakes and...Edith, sweetheart, what's the matter..?

It seemed just one minute Edith seemed like she could perform the Killing Curse on everyone and the next moment she was tightly hugging her husband and sobbing in his chest.

"I.._-sob- _I don't want my little... _-sob- _baby to leave us..." Edith wailed loudly. Claude cautiously wrap his arms are his wife, patting her back.

"Edith, don't worry about Maple. That little scrap of a kitten with be fine." Mr. Potter said, kissing her lightly and moved his mouth slowly to her ear and whispered, "She got your looks and spark. All Maple has of me is her addiction to books and her need to wear glasses."

Edith couldn't help but give her husband a small smile. "No she doesn't she has you're pretty green eyes." She looked back at Maple, who was trying not to exploded in laughter at the situation.

Maple has pale, thin, small appearance about her. She has short blonde hair that was cut in a choppy style and strangely piercing green eyes. Those eyes always made some wizards, even muggles feel...uncomfortable. Like they were trying to pry one's heart and watch them murder, but Maple wasn't like that at all.

Albus grumbled and put down the burnt pan. "We could always do that Muggle food thing. Uh..what was it..? Oh! Fast Food. Just make Claude drive the metal thing on the way to the train station." He slided his wand back in his pocket before leaving to wash his face. Edith looked at Maple, who was still in her pajamas and then at the clock.

"GOOD GOD! Maple! Get your behind back upstairs! We only have an hour before the train leaves.." Edith shrieked at her daughter. Maple dashed off upstairs and into her room. She brushed her hair, putting on her signature black headband and glasses before changing into a long-sleeved shirt and jean shorts. A few minutes later, Maple was coming down the steps, her wand in her mouth and both hands dragging the wooden trunk to downstairs.

"Maple, come here for a second. Just leave your trunk on the stairs." Her grandfather said, beckoning for her to come. Maple dragged the trunk down a little bit more before resting it gently on a step.

"What is it Grandpa?" She wondered following him as he slowly sat down on an rather fluffy green chair.

Albus took a dirty handkerchief out of his pocket and slowly opened it up. Maple leaned against it and gasped. It was a small clear crystal brooch in shape of a star and seemed to shine dimly, like it was waiting for a new mistress to own it forever.

"This was Grandma's!" Maple exclaimed and looked at her grandfather. "You don't need to give that. You keep it!..."

"Now, now. I still many memories of you dear grandmother in her closet. Before she passed, she wanted to have a granddaughter to have it. It was Alice's wish..." Albus then dozed off with a heavy snore with the brooch still in his hand. Maple couldn't help but smile as she carefully took the brooch out of her grandfather's hand and went over to a mirror. Carefully, she clipped the crystal onto her headband and smiled, taking out her wand.

"At last, MY ARM IS COMPLETE-...er.." Maple started to shout proudly before her mother did her famous stare to make her close her mouth.

"Okay fine, mum. I'll be quiet, but grandpa has to wake up sooner or later, we only have twenty-seven minutes left until we have to go." She whined.

"TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES? ?" Mrs. Potter bellowed, waking Albus up.

"Goddamn it Edith! You have a voice to wake up the bloody dead!" He snapped and yawned falling back asleep.

Maple sighed, as she was dragged by her mother along with her trunk into the Muggle car while her father (who was outside at the time starting the car up) went back inside and herded his father into the car. The Potter family drove off to the train station. As they drove off Maple turned around and muttered softly,

"See you Summer.."

**(( Thanks for reading! Reviews, favorites and anything else is welcomed! 3))**


End file.
